It is generally a problem in an optical information-carrying disc player that information read from a target track on an optical information-carrying disc contains some components is affected by information recorded on a track neighbouring to the target track, which is so-called cross-talk phenomenon.
It is well known that, in an optical information-carrying disc player, aberration in a reading optical pick-up device, deviation of the optical axis of a reading spot from the rotation axis of the information-carrying disc, etc. causes introduction of aberration into the reading beam so that distortion in configuration of the pick-up spot takes place on the recording surface of the disc, which distortion causes such cross-talk phenomenon as mentioned above.
The above-mentioned deviation of the optical axis of a reading spot emitted from the pick-up device with respect to the rotation axis of the disc may be caused by, for example, deformation either of the information carrying disc to be played or of the chassis supporting the turn-table spindle. Such deformation occurs during usage by users and cannot be eliminated by usual focusing and/or tracking servo controls, so that a cross-talk eliminating device should be provided or equipped with an information-carrying disc player.